The Morning After
by sparkle587
Summary: Just a thought about the morning after Clare finds out about KC and Jenna.


**I'm not really sure about this little story. It may be a oneshot I'm still pondering it. This is just a thought about the whole Clare/KC/Jenna mess. **

**I am not an owner of Degrassi. Too bad for me!**

Alli could not believe her eyes. Her best friend Clare was coming up the steps of the school and was a mess. Alli knew that what Jenna had told Clare about KC yesterday was harsh and when she tried to call Clare all last night with no answer she was afraid that today would not be good but this…this was too much.

"Clare, what are you doing?" Alli demanded as Clare made her way into the building.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clare returned with a confused smile.

"Okay, how about the fact that I thought you had burned all of those hideous uniforms."

"Its no big deal Alli, I just wanted to be comfortable today." Clare tried to explain.

"How can you be comfortable in that awful, ugly, polyester monstrosity?" Alli questioned with eyes wide.

"Well Alli not all of us are comfortable showing everything we have." Clare said and stormed down the hall.

_Well crap! _Alli though. _That wasn't the understanding friend I was going for._ As she watched Clare walk down the hall and straight into the girls washroom.

Clare pushed through the door of the washroom and tried not to cry. She could feel her eyes burning and her nose was starting to run. _NO! _She screamed at herself. _I will not cry today. I will not let him see me cry._ Clare reminded herself of the promise she had made last night and felt stronger. She checked her reflection in the mirror. Alli was right this uniform was awful. After weeks of dressing normally the uniform was itchy and made her feel like she couldn't breath. At least that's what she told herself. The uniform was the reason it was harder to breath and she must have grown because the ache in her stomach had to be because the skirt was a little snug. But Clare wore the uniform because she just wanted to go back, back to being the smart girl that no one really looked at unless they wanted to laugh at her. Back to when she understood what was expected of her and where she stood on everything.

As, Alli stepped into the washroom Clare turned from the mirror to her friend. "Alli, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just" Clare took a breath struggling for the right words. "Mixed up" she finally finished.

"It's okay" Alli said holding out her arms to give a Clare a hug. Clare let herself lean into Alli. After a minute the girls pulled apart. "Okay Clare please let's adjust your attire and you walk out of here with your head high. Like you don't even know who KC Guthrie is." Clare's only answer was a small nod. Alli began, "Okay, first lose the tie and vest. The skirt is not too bad if you unbutton and untuck your shirt a little and here you can wear my belt." Clare just stood and let Alli rearrange her clothing. When Alli was finished with her clothes Clare had to admit she did feel better. The stomach ache was still there but she didn't feel so hot and stifled. As Alli began to run a brush through Clare's hair she finally got the nerve to say something. "Alli, why does it hurt so badly? I mean how can liking someone and then having it all end make you feel sick to your stomach, give you a headache and why do you feel like you can't eat or sleep. And nothing that you use to love makes you feel any better. I just don't understand Alli." Clare finished as she noticed the tears she had been holding were silently rolling down her cheeks. "Clare" Allie said wanting to cry for her friend. "I don't know. But I do think if you only liked KC it wouldn't be this bad. I think you may love him."

The bell rang witch made both girls jump a little. "Come on Clare wipe your eyes, straighten up and plaster a fake smile on your face. We are going to walk into Media Immersions and you are going to sit by me and I'll make Connor take your seat. We are going to talk and laugh and show that asshole what he is missing. Because no matter what I think of KC he is a smart guy and eventually he is going to see what a fake Jenna is and he needs to know that yeah you like him but you aren't sitting and waiting on his dumb ass. Clare couldn't help but smile. As Alli put her arm through Clare's and started out into the hall Clare help but think that her friend was right, love is the only thing that could make her feel this bad. Clare realized she did love KC and she wished she never had to see him again.

**A/N Please let me know what you think. Should this be a one shot or do you think I should continue this. I'm a little torn. Please review and don't make me beg!!!**


End file.
